


the way you look tonight

by slytherinhedgehog



Series: we'll meet again [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Genderswap, Getting Together, Pre-Canon, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Requited Unrequited Love, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinhedgehog/pseuds/slytherinhedgehog
Summary: Stephanie Rogers is used the the double dates that her best friend drags her on. Stephanie is also used to her broken heart and seemingly unrequited love. Therefore, she knows exactly how the date will end - right?





	the way you look tonight

  
Steph watched as Bucky placed another pin in her hair. Bucky's face was scrunched up in concentration as she focused on a stray piece of hair.  
  
"Whatcha looking at, doll?" Bucky asked her as she placed the handheld mirror on the table, raising an eyebrow at Steph.  
  
Steph just sighed before joking, "Just trying to work out how an ugly broad like you managed to score us dates."  
  
Bucky let out a laugh that made Steph's heart beat a little faster and smile a little wider. In moments like these, Steph could forget about the outside world and forget that it wasn't right to feel this way about her best friend. In these isolated moments, Steph could fool herself into thinking Bucky felt the same. That they were simply getting ready for their 'date'. Not that they could have a proper date and go dancing together.  
  
Fiddling with the pins, Bucky asked, "Do you want me to help you with your hair?" Before musing, "Not that you need it. Lawrence Hall will be carrying a torch for you by the end of the night no matter what."  
  
Steph let out a snort as she finished applying the barest minimum of makeup that she owned, "Yeah, because I'm the one that they'll be noticing."  
  
Steph would have preferred it if Bucky did do her hair but she doubted that she would be able to handle being in such intimate proximity with Bucky. So as always, she refused and focused on styling her hair in a simple bun at the back of her neck.  
  
"You honestly don't notice that effect that you have on people, do you?" Bucky contemplated as she took Steph's hand, "Trust me, Rogers. You'll definitely be turning heads. You always do, so never believe that you don't."  
  
Steph's breath hitched as she felt Bucky delicately draw circles on her hand. She tried to quell the small blush rising on her face before coughing, "We should be leaving soon. We don't want to make them wait, do we?"  
  
Bucky slowly removed her hand before letting out a small sigh, "I guess we better scram before they find other dames to dance with. Now that would be a disaster!"  
  
  
Lawrence Hall was pleasant enough. He also didn't tower over her like most of her dates as he was just a few inches taller than her.  
  
Lawrence also at least tried to make conversation with her and unlike the majority of her double dates with Bucky he actually paid some attention to her. Lawrence had told her he wasn't much of a dancer either and sat with her as Stanley Neese swung Bucky around the dance floor. Stephanie noted that Lawrence would have been someone she could have seen herself settling down with, that is if she had never started to feel that way about Bucky. Ever since Steph had realised that she was in love with her best friend at fourteen she was unable to picture herself with anyone else. Every man (or woman) she should find attractive simply paled in comparison to Jane Rebecca Barnes.  
  
Steph took another sip of her gin and tonic as she tried to ignore the envy that arose at the sight of Bucky and Stanley pressed together on the dancefloor. Bucky was smiling and dancing as the song changed into something faster and more upbeat.  
  
Lawrence nodded to the pair and commented, "They make quite the pair, don't ya think?"  
  
Steph didn't have the heart to mention that Bucky never stayed steady with a guy. Bucky had often lamented to her that she was just waiting for the one. So, Steph just nodded and agreed. Focusing more on the drink in front of her as she tried to ignore the laughs and giggles from Bucky as the dancing became more energetic and faster. They would be good together. Stanley Neese was fairly attractive and from what she had seen he was fairly funny and he seemed to be charming. Steph couldn't help but wonder if Stanley Neese would be the love of Bucky's life. He certainly seemed to appear perfect from what Steph could see. But Steph knew that looks could be deceiving.  
  
Bucky dragged Stanley over to the table and all but collapsed into the chair next to Steph. Flashing a grin, Bucky downed the rest of her drink.  
  
Bucky let out short laugh as she exclaimed, “What a night!”  
  
Stanley stood behind Bucky's chair, resting his hands on the back of it and asked the group, "Does anybody want any more drinks before the bar closes?"  
  
Everyone nodded and Lawrence stood up awkwardly, "I'll help you carry them."  
  
"Jane? Stephanie? Do you want the usual?" Stanley questioned, smiling brightly.  
  
Bucky just nodded, catching her breath. Steph watched as the men made their way to the bar, a spring in their step as they chatted together. Bucky rested her arm on the back of Steph’s chair and smiled brightly at her.  
“What do you think of the fellas?” Bucky questioned.  
  
Steph shrugged her shoulders, in all honesty they seemed nice enough but she couldn’t help the jealousy that burned in the pit of her stomach every time Stanley Neese touched her best friend or made her smile.  
  
Letting out a sigh, Steph decided to tell the half-truth, “They seem nice.”  
  
Before Bucky could reply, Steph decided to ask, “Do you think he will be the one?”  
  
Steph watched as Bucky’s smile faltered slightly. That was a no then. Steph couldn’t help but feel relief at that and it took all she had not to smile at that. Steph knew that Bucky would one day find the 'one' but Steph would worry about that later. Right now, she wanted to focus just on the fact that Bucky wasn't going to abandon her anytime soon.  
  
Bucky removed her arm and sat up straight, "You should dance, Steph. You know when Lawrence comes back."  
  
Steph just shook her head and replied, "You know I don't dance. I'm cursed with two left feet."  
  
Bucky let out a short laugh, "Don't I know it!"  
  
Bucky had been the one to teach her to dance and it was awkward and clumsy and Steph had stepped on Bucky's toes too many times. But Bucky just laughed it off and told her they would have to practice more to make sure she didn't make her partner storm off in tears. Steph had just rolled her eyes in response, it was true. After that lesson she had only danced a few times, her partners tended to complain before switching out for a new partner. Most of them tried to gain Bucky's attention and Bucky would just laugh it off before linking arms with Steph as they called it a night. Steph didn't blame them for wanting to dance with Bucky, hell, she wanted to dance with Bucky.  
  
Steph then jokingly retorted, "I'd probably be as good as Ginger Rogers if I actually had a good teacher."  
  
Bucky let out a mock gasp, "Take that back, punk. I've never had no complaints before."  
  
"Maybe you should prove me wrong then, jerk." Steph challenged her friend, almost regretting the words.  
  
Bucky smiled brightly at her and accepted the mock-challenge, "Maybe I will, if you’re not too tired tonight. Maybe then w-you can actually go dancing next time."  
  
Steph felt her cheeks redden, images of Bucky holding her close in their small apartment filled her head. Their bodies would be pressed together and she would be close enough that if she tilted her head she could - no she could not think about that. Steph coughed slightly and tried to remove the blush on her face. If she didn’t calm down Bucky would notice something.  
  
Just as Steph was about to respond, Stanley and Lawrence came back and placed the glasses on the table.  
  
Stanley took the chair opposite Bucky and asked, "What are you dames talking about back here?’  
  
Bucky turned towards her date, a smile plastered on her face, "Nothing, Stan. Just nonsense.”  
  
He just nodded and took a sip from his drink and let the music fill the awkward silence.  
  
Small talk filled the air as they remarked on the weather and the music and hobbies. Steph didn’t pay much attention though as she was focused on Bucky’s words. Did she mean it? Maybe it was just the alcohol talking – though Bucky was a heavyweight so she doubted it was that.  
  
As soon as Bucky had finished the rest of her drink she smiled at the men, “Me and Steph better be making tracks.”  
Stanley raised a blond eyebrow and asked, “So soon?”  
  
Bucky nodded as she shrugged her coat on, “I had an early shift this morning and I am joed.”  
  
Steph shrugged her own coat on and downed the rest of her drink, a small part of her wondered if Bucky was ending the date early so they could dance together. Not that she truly believed that, why would Bucky want to dance with her? No, Bucky was just tired, she had been working overtime as she needed to pay of Steph’s last bout of the flu. Steph had been against it but it was hard to argue with Bucky.  
Stanley Neese tried not to show the fact he was upset and inquired, “Do you want us to walk you home?”  
  
Steph knew what that was code for and quickly cut in and stated, “We should be fine on our own.”  
  
Bucky smiled at the two men and linked her arm with Steph’s and bid them farewell, “We should do this again at some point.”  
  
That was a lie. Steph knew that they would never see the men again.  
  
And with that Steph and Bucky headed for the exit.  
  
  
As they entered the apartment, Steph heard Bucky let out a sigh as she hung up their coats. Steph sat at their cheap table as Bucky started to unpin her hair in the small cloudy mirror by the door. It was quite a sight and no matter how many times Steph witnessed it, it still left her mesmerised. This was their routine after each double date and it almost made watching Bucky flirt with her dates worth it.  
  
As Bucky finished, she sat with Steph and ran a hand through her brown ringlets.  
  
Deciding to ask the question that had kept her silent throughout their walk home, Steph inquired, “Why did we scram again?”  
  
Bucky stopped her actions and shrugged, “I didn’t think he was the one so there was no point dragging the night out. Especially when my best pal wasn’t going to leave her chair.”  
  
Bucky then added quickly, “I also promised to teach you to dance.”  
  
Bucky then stood up from her chair and offered her hand. Steph watched as she bit her lip anxiously.  
  
Steph stared at it, “Are you serious?”  
  
Bucky let out a short almost nervous laugh, “Only when it comes to you.”  
  
Steph spluttered as she felt her cheeks redden.  
  
Bucky moved closer to Steph and stated, “C’mon, don’t leave your best gal hanging.”  
  
Steph slowly took her hand and stood up. She tried to focus on a spot behind Bucky instead of their close proximity.  
  
Bucky’s chuckle brought Steph back to reality as she commented, “Fellas won’t like it if they don’t have your attention.”  
  
Steph coughed and looked up at Bucky. Their faces were inches from each other and Steph was sure that her face was now bright red.  
  
“Let’s try something simple” Bucky instructed, “Remember to watch out for my feet as well, doll. We don’t want a repeat of last time.”  
  
Bucky then instructed Steph to hold onto her shoulder before clasping their free hands together.  
  
“Like so.” Bucky told her, pulling her closer.  
  
Bucky guided her across their small room, humming a song that had been playing in the dance hall. It was one of her favorites. Every so often she would let out a small wince as Steph accidentally stepped on her toes.  
  
Slowly, the dancing turned into gentle swaying and Steph closed her eyes. It was late and she had tired herself out but she couldn’t break away from Bucky.  
  
After stifling a yawn, she opened her eyes to find Bucky staring at her. Bucky lowered their hands but left them entwined as she used her free hand to tuck a piece of hair behind Steph’s ear, “We should turn in for the night.”  
  
Steph looked at their entwined hands, a sense of happiness filled her as the casual nature of it.  
  
It was because of that, that she shook her head and smiled at Bucky, “One more dance. I don’t think I’ve got the hang of it yet.”  
  
Steph watched as she saw Bucky bite her lip, a sign that she was mulling it over in her head. For a moment, Steph had the terrifying thought that she had crossed a line, that Bucky would push her away and realise that Steph only ever wanted to dance with her.  
  
But before those thoughts could go any further, Steph felt Bucky press her lips to hers.  
  
It lasted for barely a second as Bucky pulled away, her eyes wide as she stuttered, “I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t - I-I mean - I t-thought - just forget about it.”  
  
As Bucky finished her stumbling apology, Steph pulled her closer and kissed her hard. She felt Bucky cup her cheek as she kissed back, steadily becoming more confident.  
Pulling away slightly, Steph joked, “What took you so long, jerk.”  
  
Bucky scoffed slightly, “Punk, I couldn’t have been more obvious about my undying love for you. You were the one who took ya time.”  
  
Steph cocked her head as she looked up at Bucky, “Wait - seriously?”  
  
“You didn’t know?” Bucky exclaimed.  
  
Steph shook her head and Bucky let out a groan.  
  
“Does it really matter?” Steph asked before proclaiming, “All that matters is that I you know - like you.”  
  
Bucky smiled softly, “I like you too.”  
  
“That’s good,” Steph stated, "This would have been awkward if you didn't."  
  
Bucky nodded, “'til the end of the line, right?”  
  
Steph smiled, “Yeah, jerk.”  
  
"Good," Bucky replied before drawing Steph in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe that I have been trying to finish this for the past four months? I also apologise for the awful use of 30s slang. 
> 
> Check out my tumblr @ slverin.tumblr.com


End file.
